I Watch Her, Watch Him
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: Not good at summaries just a KibaHina one shot: pure fluff


I watch you, watch him, watch her, watch him, watch me for watching you. Sounds confusing, doesn't it? Well get used to it 'cause that's the story of my life, confusion.

**Age 5**

Me, Ma, and Hana were going to the park today! As always as we walked Akamaru was hiding in my jacket. Hana's dog and Ma's dog were staying obediently by their side and I wasn't sure if they wanted to play or not. We got to the park and I found my best friend, Shino Aburame. We started playing tag but it wasn't that fun since all Shino did was walk. Some kid ran by us and tripped and fell onto the ground. Judging by their short hair I had guessed they were a boy.

"Kiba! Help them up!" Ma yelled across the playground. My cheeks colored in embarrassment; I was about to protest but her glare silenced me. Sheesh was she scary when she got mad. I sighed and walked over to the boy. I took my hand out of my jacket pocket and leaned down, feeling as Akamaru's fur rubbed against my neck, and offered him my hand. He looked up and-. Wait a minute! That kid isn't a boy! It's a girl! A blush crept into my cheeks but I just looked down at her stubbornly. Her lavender eyes widened as she realized the outstretched hand was for her, she locked onto my hand and I pulled her up. I turned to Ma and gave her an "are you happy" look to which she just smiled and nodded.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," the girl stated, bowing so low her head almost touched the ground. My eyes widened, I didn't know what to do when this kind of formality was shown! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

"Hey! There's no need to bow, alright? And the names Kiba Inuzuka," I stated, trying to sound nonchalant. Hinata smiled up at me kindly and nodded. I looked around for Shino but couldn't find him anywhere. Stupid bug boy! Leaving me all alone with a girl!

**Age 12**

Since that day me and Hinata have been friends along with Shino. We weren't as cool as me and Shino were but she would actually talk some. Ma and Hana always teased me about Hinata being my girlfriend. I would always blush and yell for them to shut up which would always lead to more teasing. You may have gotten it by now but I'll tell you anyways; I liked Hinata Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga liked Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki liked Sakura Haruno. So every day when I watched Hinata I had to sit through her being sad since the dumb blonde liked another girl. The worst thing was that I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't tell that idiot to realize Hinata liked him because she would get mad at me although everybody, except for the blonde himself, already knew.

Today we were getting teams and I was praying to any god out there that I would be on a team with Hinata or Shino, because I was pretty sure that I wasn't lucky enough to be on a team with both.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," I was forced to sit and watch as Hinata's hopes of getting closer to Naruto came crashing down right before my eyes. "Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Wow! I guessed all that praying actually did work! I turned and smiled at my two teammates, Hinata gave a small smile back and Shino just nodded. Stoic bastard. I turned to look back at Iruka sensei but I felt someone glaring at me so I turned. Sure enough the Uchiha was shooting me a death glare. What in the hell did I ever do to him?

**Age 16**

It's been how many years? I guess it doesn't matter I'm still doing pretty much the same damn thing. I watch her, watch him, watch her think of him. Over the years me and Hinata have grown closer. While I'm grateful for every moment I spend alone with her, I'm pretty sure Hinata just views me as a brother figure. We have all been promoted to Chunin and you should've seen how proud Kurenai sensei was of us! All of our parents were proud, except for Hinata's. Neji and Hanabi had congratulated and hugged her but all her father said was "you should be a Jonin at this age." Of course later that night she cries and of course only me and Shino comfort her.

I watch her fight for him. I've grown to like that knuckle head, but I'm still jealous. I try to stop her from killing herself just for some guy who will never notice her, but she doesn't listen. I sit there and watch; myself control breaking with every punch that gets landed. Soon she is finally knocked down for good. Shino has to hold me back from getting myself killed while trying to kill that metal faced freak. I had calmed down as I watched Sakura heal her until I remember something. She said she loved him. I ran off, telling Akamaru to stay there, and just threw my anger at all the trees in the forest.

She had finally told him. She broke my heart with those three words. I know I should give up, but I can't because I know that Ma and Hana's teasing is the truth. I love Hinata Hyuga.

**Age 18**

Hardly anything has changed. I still watch her, watch him, watch her watch him back. But today is a bit different. Everyone is watching her, not just me. Today she is getting inducted as the new Hyuga head. Looking into her eyes as she smiles I see something I've never seen in them. Content. I look into her father's matching eyes and see pride. Finally he is proud of his daughter, he should be. She knows that some of the members still think she's weak, but I know that she doesn't care anymore. She walks over to what is now known as Konoha 11: Heroes of War, and smiles at us all. Everyone congratulates her and bows. A blush rises to her cheeks and her face reminds me of my mine when we first met. She laughs lightly and says that there is no need to bow. Everyone smiles and straightens, all except for me.

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong," she asks softly. I hide a smile and answer her question.

"Well, Lady Hinata, you've always been better and I've been raised to bow to my superiors," she looks confused while everyone else is glaring at me, thinking that I'm just being a smart-ass. I look to my best friend and know that underneath those dark shades he gets what I just did and why I did it.

**Age 20**

I know you're probably getting tired of this but let me finish, we're almost at the happily ever after. I watch her, from across the aisle, watch him get married to her. I wish that she was standing directly across from me and looking into my eyes, but instead she watches two of her best friends get married. She's smiling but I wonder what's hidden behind that same old smile of hers.

After the wedding she skips the after party and I follow her. I see her crying and walk over to her.

"Hey, you're not crying over him, are you?" I know it sounds rude but I've never been the best at displaying my feelings.

She looks up and says through her tears, "no." Those words made me just a bit happier. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"So what's the matter Hina-chan?" I said, using my old nickname for her. Last year she had threatened to hit me if I called her 'Lady Hinata' again, and she was just as scary as Ma when she got mad.

"Well, I've watched all my friends be happy with their boyfriends, but the guy I like doesn't like me back," it's true Temari is with Shikamaru, Ino with Choji, Ten Ten with Neji, even Lee, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino have found nice girls.

"Is it Naruto?" I ask through gritted teeth. She looks up at me with shiny, confused eyes.

"Huh? No. I haven't liked Naruto-kun since I was twelve," her tone made it sound like it should've been obvious, but I wasn't focused on her tone. Her words had made me the happiest man in the world! I finally had a chance! Sure I've had one for years and didn't have to suffer eight years of heart break, but better late than never, right? "I've liked someone else," with those four simple words I went into depression.

"Oh, who?" I asked sullenly. I felt something hit me hard and I realized it was Hinata!

"I've loved _you_ for eight years idiot!" I saw anger in her eyes that I've never seen except for in a serious fight.

"Well then why did you always blush around Naruto but never me?"

"I did! You just always assumed I was thinking about Naruto! And I only blushed around Naruto-kun because he reminded me of you!" Finally her words had sunk in and I realized what she was saying. She loved me! Hinata Hyuga loves _me_, Kiba Inuzuka!

"Well, Hinata thanks for breaking my eight year streak," I said looking into her eyes.

"Huh?" she never did get a chance to finish her thoughts.

As I kissed Hinata I realized that I had watched this girl grow up from a cute, shy, little five year old into a beautiful, young woman. I remembered when we introduced ourselves to each other on the day we became Team Eight. I had said that I didn't know what my dream was. Just like many other things have changed over the years, so has this. Now I realize that my dream is to watch just a few more people grow up and change into their own people.


End file.
